Custom Barney Special Films (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney in Winksterland 2 is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in April 3, 1998. It was a sequel to the first Barney in Winksterland in 1997. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette and the kids return to Winksterland, and look for more things. But something terrible has happened, the Winkster sneaks revenge and takes Baby Bop's Blankey. Will Barney and the gang get Baby Bop's Blankey back? Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Carlos *Seth *Julie *Emily *Kim *Hannah *Robert *Chip *Stephen *Maria *Keesha *The Winkster Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #Just Imagine #Today, We Can Say #Here in Winksterland #The Winkster's Song #Try and Try Again #Home on the Range #Buffalo Gals #Riding in the Car #Jungle Adventure #The Tiger Song #The Elephant Song #Good Manners #Defeat the Winkster #My Yellow Blankey #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume (except for the costume at the beginning, but his Season 3 voice is still there). *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *Riff has his Season 10 voice and 1996-2007 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Imagination Island". *In the beginning of the video (after Barney came to life), the Barney costume from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" is used. *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Trading Places". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Fun & Games". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Let's Eat". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "If the Shoe Fits....". *The Season 4-6 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Halloween Party". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Once a Pond a Time". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video. *The Season 4 version of I Love You has a Barney's Season 3 voice and the kids' vocal from this version. *Carlos wore the same clothes Michael wore in "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *Seth wore the same clothes Chip wore in "Snack Time". *Julie wore the same hair-style in "Up We Go!" and the same clothes Tina wore in "Hoo's in the Forest?". *Emily wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Safety First". *Kim wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *Hannah wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *Robert wore the same clothes in "Barney's Band". *Chip wore the same clothes in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *Stephen wore the same clothes Adam wore in "The Backyard Show". *Maria wore the same hair-style in "We've Got Rhythm" and the same clothes Luci wore in "The Backyard Show". *Keesha wore the same hair-style in "Trading Places" and the same clothes Min wore in "Hop to It!". *This home video was filmed in September 21, 1997. *When Baby Bop, BJ and Riff arrive at the treehouse and greet Barney and the kids, Baby Bop's "Hi Barney! Hi everybody!" has her "Hi Barney!" taken from "Barney Live! In New York City!", except it was mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, and her "Hi everybody!" taken from "Once Upon a Time", BJ's "Hi Barney! Hello everybody!" is taken from "Barney Live! In New York City!", and Riff's "Hi Barney! Hi everybody!" has his "Hi Barney!" voiced by Michael (protrayed by Brian Eppes) from "Picture This!" and his "Hi everybody!" also voiced by Michael (protrayed by Brian Eppes) from "Falling for Autumn!", except both sound clips are mixed with Riff's 1996-2007 voice. *When BJ says "Watch ya' doing?", the sound clip is taken from "I Can Be a Firefighter". *After "Here in Winksterland", first, the Winkster pops from the Winksterland building and yells "Surprise! I've found you!". Then, Barney yells "It's the Winkster!". Then everyone screams. Then the Winkster takes Baby Bop's Blankey, causing her to freak out. *When Barney and his friends scream about the Winkster, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Sing a Song a Patrick" (when Patrick is afraid of a book), except it was mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice and pitched down to -1, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is being pushed on a red wagon and flies into the sand playpen), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, BJ's scream is a mix of SpongeBob's screams from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are caught by the cyclops) (Pitch -1) and "Shell of a Man" (when Mr. Krabs' shell lands on SpongeBob's head), except it was mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, Riff's scream is the same scream from "Shapes" (when Riff finds that the luck medal is gone), Scooter's scream is the same scream from "Let's Go to the Zoo" (when Scooter falls into the mud), except it was pitched up to +2, Miss Etta's scream is the same scream from "You Can Be Anything" (when Miss Etta get knocked by Scooter's sneeze), except it was slowed down, and the kids' scream is the same as their second scream from "The Sandlot" (when the beast bites the pipes). *When Baby Bop says "No! No! No!" as the Winkster stills her yellow blankey, the sound clip was voiced by Ojo from the Bear in the Big Blue House episode *When Baby Bop cries about her lost blankey, her cries are the same as Patrick's cries from "Toy Store of Doom" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are sad that the toy store isn't open yet), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice. *When Baby Bop continues crying about her lost blankey, her cries are the same as SpongeBob's first cries from "My Pretty Seahorse" (when the seahorse is leaving), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice. *When Baby Bop continues crying about her lost blankey after she sobs out "And he's gonna turn it into The Winkster blankey!", her cries are the same as Plankton's cries from "Plankton's Regular" (When Pkankton ia a failure), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice. *In the original 1998 release, the Lyrick Studios 1997 logo is the same from "Barney in Outer Space". Release Dates *April 3, 1998 (Lyrick Studios) *Septrmber 12, 1999 (Buena Vista Home Video)